


Eyes talk

by hesgotfangs



Series: De Beus and Van Der Heijden [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: “But just friends don’t look at each other like that.”Lucas may not be the biggest fan of Jayden's but the boy is good for something,





	Eyes talk

At first Lucas didn’t really like Jayden, god knows why. Maybe the two just don’t click, or maybe it’s because Kes invites him everywhere. It’s never just the two of them anymore. It used to always be the two of them. So maybe Lucas is a it jealous, can you blame him?

 

It’s a Tuesday night and the three of them are cramped into Jayden’s tiny room. If you can even call it a room. The bed takes up most of the space and they barely fit. They are smoking a joint, despite Liv basically begging them to not do it inside.

“So what’s up with Kes and you?” Jayden asks when Kes leaves to help Liv make dinner.

Lucas takes a hit, leaning back against the wall, “What do you mean?”

Jayden takes the joint back from Lucas when he offers, “Well Isa and him broke up a while ago so I like wondered if you two got together yet.” He shrugs so effortlessly like this is supposed to be a casual conversation, but it’s not. Not for Lucas at least.

Lucas almost chokes, “Why would Kes and I ever get together?” He’s surprised at how stable his voice is, but he’s all to aware of how red his cheeks are. They are burning.

“Because you like each other.” Jayden starts off confident, but Lucas reaction makes him question. “You guess do like each other, right? I mean I saw you kiss that one time.”

“Jayden, that was for spin the bottle.” Lucas tells him, he wishes it had been what Jayden thought. “Either way, Kes doesn’t even like guys!” He instantly regrets what he said as a smirk creeps up Jayden’s face.

“But you do?”

“I never said that!”

Jayden chuckles, offering the joint, which Lucas waves away. “Calm your tits, I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” He holds his hands up defensively. “But just between you and me, Kes definitely likes guys too.”

“If Kes liked guys, I would’ve known.” Lucas protests.

“Trust me, he does.” Jayden sighs. “Remember that party he and I went to a couple a weeks ago, when you had dinner with your parents? Kes made out with like three dudes.”

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief, “That still doesn’t mean he likes me.”

“Dude have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“What does that even matter?” Lucas questions confused.

“Eyes talk, Lucas. Or like those basic quotes like to say; Eyes are the window of the soul.” Jayden tells him. “The way Kes looks at you, well lets just say that just friends don’t look at each other like that. Like they would move mountains for each other, like they want to kiss them, like you’re the reason their world keeps turning.”

Lucas is about to respond when Kes opens the door, a big grin spread across his face, “What are you guys talking about?” He asks, unaware of what he just walked into.

“Nothing.” Both boys say simultaneously.

 

Lucas may still not be Jayden’s biggest fan, but at least the guy is good for something.


End file.
